Various types of fishing rod holders are known in the prior art. Virtually all such apparatuses are designed to fit rigid gunwales on fishing boats, row boats and virtually any form of wood, steel, fiberglass, and even composite derived watercraft. There exist a few apparatuses for only carrying fishing rods on kayaks yet these do not provide what is needed in order for a kayak fisherman to correctly function, in kayak navigation coupled with successful fishing. Should a positionally permanent rod holder be incorporated in the kayak, transport, navigation, and other uninterrupted movement of the kayak proves excessively difficult. Also, rod positioning, when more than one fishing rod is used, is critical to avoid line entanglement. If fishing rods are located in an upright position line entanglement is virtually guaranteed.
What is needed is a pivoting fishing rod holder for a kayaks that provides for out-of-the-way positioning when not in use and also is designed to prevent line entanglement when more than one fishing rod is employed during use.